A warm welcome back
by neosildrake
Summary: Tien, Yamcha and Goku together in a hotel room... A take on what could have happened the night after Goku returned from his training with Kami and before the 23th Tenkaichi Budokai starts. YAOI MMM


**Attention!:** This is an edited version of a PWP I already posted on affnet. It's censored, because of the rules of ffnet.   
The complete uncensored version of this story can be found at the Adult Fanfiction Haven also known at AdultFanfiction Net.   
You'll find a link in my Bio.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters in this story. They all belong to Toriyama-sama. I also do not make any money whatsoever with this and I'm constantly broke, so sueing me is a pointless waste of time.

Pairing:Tien/Yamcha/Goku yaoi threesome

**A warm welcome back**

Yamcha 

What the ... is this really him? Could this be? It has to be. The hair, the smile ... but the rest ... He has changed so much. He's ... gorgeous! Not the little naive chubby boy with the great powers anymore. Now he is a young man and what a fine one. He has grown at least three foot. Well, I'm still a few inch or so taller, but... and his hair, spiky as ever. I think it looks a lot more shiny now, with hints of dark blue in it, or is it the sun that plays tricks on my mind? Maybe… Nevertheless, he's _perfect_. Everything about him, his body, his smile and his laughter... Damn! I think my pants get a little bit too tight. Good thing I wear this coat. 

"He has changed."   
I hear Tien next to me state the obvious. His voice is full of surprise and ... awe? I simply nod.   
"I bet he's gotten stronger too."   
I cannot turn my eyes off of him. Krillin embraces him in a tight friendship-hug and a sudden sharp sting of jealousy hits me. Am I attracted to him? Yes, I cannot deny that. **I WANT HIM!**

I got ripped out of my daydream by the voice of Master Roshi. Time to go to our hotel. Tomorrow will be a long and very strenuous day.   
The girls, Roshi, Krillin and Goku drive in one car, the rest of us takes the other. I sigh and close my eyes while leaning back against the seat. Nice dream, Yamcha... Next to me I can hear Tien chuckle. "And … any plans for tonight?"

Tienshinhan 

I know my three eyes have never failed me before, but surely this can only be an illusion. This young Adonis can not be the little brat from three years ago, can it? For one thing he simply is gorgeous, a real hunk, a sight for sore eyes. I involuntary have to swallow, my mouth and throat suddenly dry like a desert. I hear my own voice coming out hoarse.   
"He has changed."   
I can only feel Yamcha nod his head beside me, because it's simply impossible for me to turn my eyes off of _him_. 

"I bet he's gotten stronger too."   
I hear Yamcha through the fog that clouds my mind, leaving only room for this vision of purity, innocence and ... sexual carnality. Every single one of his movements screams SEX and his eyes ... I feel myself drowning in them. Gods, I cannot suppress the rush of blood that comes to my face and the heat that gathers in my groin. I was never the desperate one, I can control myself, but ... heaven help ... **I WANT HIM!**

The voice of the Kamesennin throws me back into reality. Time to go to our hotel. _He_ enters the car with Krillin, Lunch, Bulma and Roshi. Chaozu,Yamcha, Puar, Oolong and myself take the other one.   
I see Yamcha shift a little uncomfortable before he settles to rest with closed eyes in the backseat. A sigh escapes his lips and I cannot suppress a chuckle as I see him absently try to adjust his pants under his coat. Not that I'm in a much better situation. It's good that I wear loose pants though. I let myself sink in the seat next to Yamcha and lean back as well, closing two of my eyes. "And ... and plans for tonight?"

Krillin 

I cannot believe it! This is Goku?! How the heck did he do that? Here I thought I might actually beat him in growing, but no! He's only two or so inches shorter than Yamcha, which means he's nearly twice as tall as I am! And he looks GREAT! Next to me I can hear Tien and Yamcha swallow. I know what they think. They might be great fighters, but the rest of their brain is the usual male one way road.   
Yeah, I did _it_ with them, so what? And yes, I mean only those two, because Chaozu does not count. As I found out very soon, our doll-like friend actually has no gender and therefore also no 'lusting' for sexual sensations. But he tolerates it without question. To him it is something that doesn't matter at all. 

I myself am more of a ladies man – and looking at Bulma and Lunch, I don't regret it (I never actually would do it with them. Knowing Bulmas temper and Lunchs very _unique_ problem, I think it's better that way anyway.) But, well, travelling with guys only for three years without the company of girls, leaves one rather desperate in some moments. And if you don't want to do handwork all time, it also leaves you with a rather short list of options, right? 

While I jump at him and we embrace each other, I really feel like my long lost brother is back. I only hope Tien and Yamcha don't do something stupid. I will never forgive them, if they harm my brother, even so I'm sure he can take care of himself, but he has always been rather naïve in this kind of situations. I look at him and he laughs at me. I can see the happiness in his face. Then I hear cars stopping. Seems that Master Roshi called two taxi for us.   
We enter the cars and I cannot avoid looking back at Tiens and Yamchas faces. They seem to be a bit disappointed for not sharing the car with us, or rather with Goku. I smirk as we drive off.

Goku 

Wow! Tien hasn't changed one bit, except maybe for his eyes. They lost their arrogance and egoism and seem to glow more with something akin to calmness and wisdom. But there's something else in there that I cannot identify… whatever.   
Yamcha has changed too. He looks more mature, more masculine. I don't know out of which battles he might have all his scars, but what would have made other men ugly, makes him even more attractive. No surprise, women are crazy for him. Is he still together with Bulma? 

The next thing I know is that someone has thrown his arms around me. It's Krillin and I feel happiness bubble up inside me. I missed my friend. I never had a real brother, but Krillin comes as close to be one as possible.   
I have to laugh. And here I thought, he might actually have beaten me in growing taller, but it seems he stayed more on the short side – my _small_ brother. But for someone this small, he has a really strong grip. If I were a normal human, I'm sure he would have crushed some rips. 

I look over his head towards Yamcha, Tienshinhan and Chaozu. The only one who hasn't changed at all is Chaozu. Somehow this is rather eerie. He reminds me of Mr. Popo. Maybe they're related? I have to ask Mr. Popo, when I meet him again. While Chaozu looks happy, Tienshinhan and Yamcha look somewhat surprised. Do I really have changed that much? I mean, not even Bulma and Muten Roshi have recognized me at first.   
I see my old master calling for some taxi'. I think, now, that everybody is registered for the tournament, it's time for the hotel. I'm not that tired and would rather hear about some stories from my friends about the things, which have happened during the last three years. And maybe I can get something to eat too… 

I enter he first car with Bulma, Lunch, Krillin and Muten Roshi, the others take the second car and we are on our way.   
"I hope we get something to eat at the hotel. I haven't eaten since this morning and am nearly starved.", I say and earn some snickers from my friends. I don't know what's so funny. I'm really hungry…

At the hotel 

Mostly because of Gokus complaining and partly because the rest of the crew also was hungry, they entered the hotel restaurant first, while the page carried their belongings to their rooms. The cook and the servants where all rather surprised at the amount of food ordered, but were even more surprised as they noticed that most of the food was consumed by only one person.   
Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Chaozu told the others stories about their travels and training. How they rescued a village from a volcanic eruption, how they climbed Korins tower and many more. Roshi, Bulma, Lunch, Puar and Oolong listened with rapt fascination, while Goku stuffed his face with food, much to his friends amusement and the hotel personals horror. That didn't mean he wasn't listening either.   
"You really climbed up to Master Korin?"   
"How long did you need to get the water?"   
"You got it after three hours each?"   
"Hell I needed three whole days (I've forgotten how long he needed.), the time I tried! You must be really good." 

After an hour Lunch and Bulma decided to leave for their room, wanting to shower before getting to bed. Bulma gave a warning glance to the turtle hermit, before leaving, remembering very well the _first nature_ of the old geezer.   
Muten Roshi and Oolong tried not to notice, but decided to leave to, mumbling something about being tired. Krillin, knowing the two, sighed and told his other friends good night, wanting to keep an eye on the old pervert and the pig. Puar, who seemed a little tiered, snuggled happily up to Yamcha, doozing in his lap and purring contently as the scarred fighter petted her. She simply was happy that her best friend, companion and saviour (Yes I believe Yamcha at one point did save Puar, thus they became friends.) was back again. 

Two hours later the kitchen was out of most of their supply, leaving only some instant Ramen noodles and a very satisfied Goku, who followed his friends up to their rooms.   
The rooms were nice. They actually had three, one for the girls and two for the boys. Roshi shared is room with Oolong, Puar (who constantly seems to bicker with Oolong, like a couple married at least for 50 years and knows of Yamchus real preferences for years.) and Krillin. That left Goku, Tien, Yamcha and Chaozu for the third room. 

Goku was a little drunk, he had to admit, but he didn't care. Yamcha and Tien supported him and he thought, that it felt rather nice to have their arms around him. Tien and Yamcha grinned at each other. Chaozu, recognizing the looks, sighed and decided to crash in with Krillin and co for the night. 

"Goku.", Tien murmured. "We have a surprise for you." And seeing Gokus puzzled expression, he continued with a smile: "We properly want to welcome you back."

In the room: Foreplay 

"Why don't you remove your clothes, Goku. It's awfully hot in here, you know?"   
"MMM, yeah right.", answered the young fighter with slightly slurred voice.   
Tien gave a short glance at Yamchu, who had pushed the beds together and nodded at him.   
"Good Goku. Let us help you. You know, we haven't seen you for so long, we want to give you a special welcome back.", he whispered in a low husky voice.   
"Special.. hick … welcome back?", Goku inquiered dazed.   
"Yes, very special." Yamcha murmured into Gokus right ear from behind. Making the younger man squeak in surprise and jump a little forward, involuntarily pressing himself against Tiens body.   
"Mmm, Goku, you have changed so much." Tien whispered while he removed Gokus belt and pushed his gi down his shoulders. 

"Tien what…", Goku started to question, but was silenced as Tiens mouth suddenly pressed against his own. He opened his lips in surprise, giving the three eyed warriors tongue the perfect opportunity to enter his mouth. First Goku tried to push the other away, but he soon was overwhelmed by the heady sensation of Tiens smell and flavour, like chocolate and mint with a mixture of alcohol. He felt the sensation was actually enjoyable and with a moan started to move his own tongue against Tiens. 

Yamcha meanwhile got rid of his own shirt and boots and now pressed himself against Gokus back.   
"Beautiful." He whispered hotly against his ear, as he watched the other two tongue-fight each other. Tiens experienced tongue and Yamchas hot breath made Goku shiver and moan even more. This was unbelievable. He never felt something like that before. Finally he and Tien broke apart in exchange for some air. Their faces where flushed and their breaths heavy. 

"Too many clothes.", stated Yamcha from behind and Tien chuckled.   
"Eger, aren't we." Grinning at the scarred male, who stood only in his briefs, he opened his coat and was out of his clothes in seconds. Goku gazed at his friends with wide eyes. His mind was befuddled by the alcohol and the things that had transpired in the last minutes. He still couldn't grasp what exactly had happened or what still was happening.   
Tiens and Yamchas bodies where bronze toned and finely tuned into muscled perfection. A few scars crossed the skin here and there, giving off a look of experience and distinct strength. Every bit of them cried power and confidence and something else, he couldn't quite place. His eyes switching between the two older men, Goku hesitantly lifted his hands to touch their bodies. He trailed one hand over the scar on Yamchas face, who sighed and leaned into the touch. His other hand skimmed over Tiens muscular chest in wonder, unintentionally brushing over a nipple. The three eyed male closed the two normal eyes and let out a low moan, which let Goku retract his hand as if burned. 

"Sorry, I didn't want to hurt..." Before the younger man could finish his apology, Tien had grabbed his face and pressed their lips together again in silent desperation. Yamcha waited a moment until they parted for air and then laid his claim on Gokus mouth. When he retreated, Tien was back again and took his place. This continued for a short time until all three ended up sharing an open mouthed three-way-kiss, their tongues battling lazily with each other. 

After a while, Tien and Yamcha broke the kiss and began to nip at Gokus jaw and neck, Yamcha from in front and Tien from behind. Their lips kissed the sweet young flesh there and ever so often they tormented it with short sharp bites, which they soothed with warm sensual licks afterwards.   
Their efforts brought them long outdrawn moans and breathless whispers for more from their so deliciously tormented partner. After a while they descended lower. Yamcha began to kiss Gokus throat and chest, without touching his nipples. The same time Tien planted kisses on Gokus shoulders and down his back along the spine. 

Goku had is eyes closed and moaned at every shiver that each kiss sent through his body. His left hand clamped around Tiens left lower arm, which rested on his thighs and his right hand held on Yamchas left shoulder.   
After a thorough out-mapping of his upper body, in which Yamcha slyly left Gokus most sensitive parts out, both older men slowly guided the younger warrior towards the combined beds until the back of his knees hit the edge and he fell backwards onto the soft cool sheets.   
Slightly bouncing on the mattress he starred back at them with wide open eyes, which showed a mix of curiosity, surprise and arousal. 

The two older fighters watched their friend with hungry eyes, roaming his body from the naked chest to the still clad bottom, where the outline of a straining erection could be seen, quite clearly showing through the orange-red cotton.   
A few more moments of silent observation later, Yamcha and Tien decided to take action upon their prey and crawled over to join a wide-eyed Goku on the bed. After a short questioning look at a flushed Yamcha, Tien touched Gokus erection through the orange-red cloth, then slipped a hand into the waistband and with Yamchas help, freed him from the confining material.   
Again both stopped their ministrations to look at their friend. The broad muscled chest was tapered to slim hips and strong muscled thighs and legs. Looking the young fighter up and down, they finally let their eyes rest on the tent that showed in his pure white boxers. A small damp spot could be seen on the front, signaling obvious excitement.

In the room: First Ascension 

Tien and Yamcha smiled at each other and then at Goku, who watched them propped on his elbows.   
Slowly they crept up to him, pushing him to lie back. Callused hands began to roam over Gokus body, feather-light and soft, teasing sensitive skin and making him close his eyes in bliss. Nobody had ever touched him in this way. It was wonderful and left him tingling all over. Then those wonderful fingers brushed over his nipples and the young warrior's breath hitched.   
Eyes closed and face flushed, he let out a small moan. Again and again fingers kept brushing over the sensitive nubs, while others explored his body further. Goku thought it couldn't get much better, as something wet brushed over the place, which the fingers had occupied a moment before. Opening his eyes to look what caused this wonderful feeling, he saw both of his friends each lick over one of his nipples.   
Without thought, Goku raised his hands and stoked their faces. Yamcha and Tien looked up, their eyes full of passion and lust, before they turned back to their task to bring sweet torment to their friend. 

While their mouths were occupied with Gokus nipples, their hands joined together in the young fighters' crotch, slowly stroking his length through the cotton. Goku couldn't help but buck his hip into his friends' hands, trying to get more friction. He felt Tien and Yamcha chuckle around his nubs.   
Yamcha and Tien glanced at each other, reaching silent understanding. Then a soft chewing on Gokus left nipple and a strong suction on his right began. Goku began to thrash on the bed, throwing his head back and forth with his eyes closed. His hips strained towards those continuously stroking hands and his breath became short and irregular, as his sweaty body tingled all over. With a last sharp jerk and a long loud outdrawn moan, release washed over Goku in a way he never had experienced before, as he was thrown over the edge and came hard and strong in his boxers.   
For a moment all three were silent. Tien and Yamcha had stopped their ministrations and watched their friends face with fascination. Never had they seen him so unguarded, so beautiful, then in the aftermath of his possible first true orgasm.

In the room: Second Ascension 

Tien smiled at the sight - "Beautiful." - and traced his fingers over the wet spot in Gokus shorts. Goku harshly sucked in his breath and closed his eyes as he fast felt himself harden again.   
Yamcha smiled at Tien, who decided that it was time to look at their friend in all his glory. He slipped his finger under the hem and slowly dragged the boxers down, revealing a huge 9 inch erection, which glistened from the fluids of the recent orgasm.   
"Really beautiful." he confirmed in a whispering voice. 

_This part is censored, because of the rules on ffnet. A link to the uncensored version at can be found in my profile._

In the room: Aftermath 

The three stayed in this position, Goku on his hands and knees, Yamcha behind him, halfway draped over his back with his sex still deep embedded in Gokus backside and Tien in front of the young warrior, his slowly softening member still gently massaged by Gokus tongue. All three were sweating and panting harshly, hair matted against the skin, blood roaring through their veins like a wildfire and heartbeat thrumming in a maddened frenzy. After a few more moments, Gokus released Tiens sex out of his mouth, Yamchas member slowly slipped out of Gokus hole and they fell sideways on the bed, catching their breaths.   
"That was…", started Tien, "…fantastic.", finished Yamcha and Goku nodded his head.   
"Yeah, I never did something like that before."   
Yamcha smiled. "Then it was our pleasure to show you.", the scarred warrior said and gently kissed the nape of the younger fighters neck.   
Goku sighed as he felt his friends lips caress one of his sensitive spots and looked at Tien, who watched him with hooded eyes.   
"You know, you look so beautiful, I could start ravishing you all over again."   
Goku smiled with a satiated look on his face.   
"Maybe tomorrow, after the tournament, but now sleep."   
With this he snuggled closer to the three eyed fighter and let his head rest on his chest, while Yamcha spooned himself protectively around his back. "Good night Tien-kun, good night Yamcha-kun."   
"Good night Goku-kun and welcome back."

Owari.

That's it. I hope it isn't too bad. I tried to eliminate grammar and spelling mistakes as good as possible. Reviews and constructive critics are always welcome. Flames, however, will be used to keep me warm and lower my heating costs.


End file.
